The present invention relates to air suspension systems of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,171 that are provided for improving the ride and stability of vehicles and for maintaining the vehicle level during acceleration and deceleration. Pat. No. 4,518,171 provided an air suspension system having a pair of torque rods that were pivotally attached to the axle housing and extended forward of the rear axle in a modified parallelogram linkage. The air suspension system included a lever arm extending rearwardly of the axle. The forward end of the lever arm was mounted underneath the axle and the rear end of the lever arm was pivoted on a hanger assembly. An air bag was mounted on the lever arm, and the air bag supported one hundred percent 100% of the load on the vehicle. The system of U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,171 operated better than any known prior art; however, the system was costly and it is the purpose of the present invention to provide a system which provides similar operating characteristics, but with a design that is much more economical.